


The Asgardian Harvest Festival

by Thecourtcherries



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Fear of Discovery, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecourtcherries/pseuds/Thecourtcherries
Summary: In which the Asgardian princes find themselves in compromising positions in a kitchen closet.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	The Asgardian Harvest Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousandfaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/gifts).



> This is my gift to Athousandfaces or Whitewitch95 on Tumblr for the 2019 Thorki secret Santa gift exchange. It's my first time writing a full work, I usually just role-play so I am not used to completing a story myself! I hope it turned out enjoyable anyway :)) Merry Thorkimas. I am Thoratricalloki on Tumblr if you wanna talk about the boys ;)<3

The Asgardian harvest festival is three days underway, This means the kings eldest son has consumed three days worth of mead, ale, and potions fit only for the likes of gods and monsters.

He has made all the kitchen maids blush as they present him with autumnal candied meats, dried figs spiced and glazed with nuts and berries, perfumed with honey drizzle.

Thor Odinson's cheeks are flushed and his hair is wild. Strands are plastered to his face as his friends continue to make him nearly choke on his meat for the stories they tell are crafted and delivered with so much gusto and dramatic flares of their hands. Fandrall is practically dropping his face into the pumpkin spice soup before him. The lady Sif yanks him back with a tug on his collar to which Hogun snickers.

The cacophony in the large hall makes Thor feel dizzy, the room is bright, golden, and sparkling like his mead as he downs the contents in another silver goblet, droplets run down his chin. 

"-and then when it approached instead of running away he took the same stance as the great beast!" Fandrall can hardly finish his sentence without laughing and he wipes a tear from his eye. "Thor are you listening? This is a most amusing tale you are missing!"

Thor can't hear his friend because he's blissfully zoned out as sometimes he gets when the alcohol is making everything fuzzy. He looks out and sees that his brother who has been mostly out of Thor's sight the last three days is now approaching their table. 

Loki is dressed in a royal, green tunic with a golden, embroidered, trim. It hangs down over his hips and he wears comfortable black leggings underneath it. The simplicity of his dress makes Thor smile. He knows his brother has also been indulging greatly in food and drink, and though Loki is always elegant and well kept, (focused on appearances) this relaxed look testifies to what great extent the gods have been celebrating. Even they seek comfort and ease.

"Loki!" calls Thor. "Loki, come sit with us!" Thor is smiling so big it stretches his cheeks and wrinkles the skin beside his eyes. 

Loki sees Thor calling him and with a soft smile and shake of his head he does indeed come take a seat beside his brother.

"You have made yourself quite the drunk fool, brother." he muses, prying the goblet from Thor's fingers and sipping it himself. Loki sighs as the liquid heats his belly inside and his lips pleasantly buzz.

Thor's laughter booms and Loki winces. "How can you be the loudest thing in this room?" he pushes Thor's stubbly cheek to the side and Thor playfully bites at the slender fingers. Loki punches Thor in the arm.

"Now, now boys," tsks Sif, "no fighting at the table, we can certainly take things outside if you wish. However, I do believe I have a better idea, let us play a game!" 

Thor's eyebrow lifts. "What game do you have in mind?" 

Even Loki is looking interested, his lips are slightly parted and eyes gleam with an innocent sparkle unusual for him. Perhaps the trickster is more washed with alcohol than Thor thought.

Volstagg is grinning and throwing back a tankard of ale in one gulp, it runs down his beard which he has adorned with beads and braids for the festival.

Sif laughs. "I played it on Vanaheim with some children, and ever since I have been eager to play with you all." 

"Oh come now, stop teasing us Sif. What makes you think we are so childish we would play a children's game? We are warriors!" Fandrall declares proudly, with a noble smile on his lips and a fist in the air.

"Hmm, well...it goes like this, I say something akin to 'never have I ever taken down three bilgesnipes at once'-"

"But I have!" Cries Fandrall delighted.

"As have I!" laughs Thor taking another swig of his drink only to find it empty. He glares at Loki who shrugs and grins mischievously. 

"Yes, all of you have." Sif explains, "and that is the game. So since you all have done this thing which I have not you must all gulp down the entirety of your beverages."

Thor's eyes light up at the prospect of more drinks. "Yes! I love this game! Another!" he yells, slamming his goblet to the floor.

Loki groans. "It would seem this oaf is already too drunk." However he is not truly upset. He tries to fool them. He is as intrigued by the game as the rest of them are.

"Well Sif, it must be upsetting that you are the only one without that special record to add to their list of accomplishments." Fandrall pats her back sympathetically.

Hogun sips his goblet with an amused smirk.

Sif turns to smile at her friend. "You're right my dear Fandrall, I do not have _that_ record." 

He gulps down his drink.

"I have taken down five at once."

Fandrall's drink is spat from his mouth and the table is an uproar of laughter.

Volstagg and Thor congratulate her while their friend recovers. The game commences.

.....

The amount of empty tankards and goblets on the table and on the floor explain to everyone else in the hall the uproar of laughter coming from the princes table.

"Loki you can not be serious!" 

Loki's black hair spills over his flushed cheeks and he licks his cherry lips. "oh I am very serious."

"Loki..." Thor warns, but the tone is more like a plea.

"He wiggled it around in front of everyone and then father gave him a stern talking to. Thor was so upset about it he did not even come down for dinner." 

Fandrall was struggling to calm down from his laughter. "I suppose that's the price you pay for showing off your willy!"

Thor's ears were red and Loki pinched the soft flesh of his ear lobe. Thor rolled his eyes and pulled away, but since the game had turned to more of a sexual line of admissions he was feeling a heat and a soft bulging in his trousers. Loki's touching and pinching was not helping. The time of the harvest always made Thor's fertility magic stronger, thus his sex drive was known to be a bit rampant. In years past he would often get away repeatedly to relieve himself, either alone or with some partner. 

"Loki ratted you out, Thor." Sif hands him her large glass. "Drink up, for pulling a stunt like that you drink two."

"To be fair my friend I was only nine years old." Thor swallows reluctantly, leaning back and chugging it down. Loki eyes Thor's strong neck as his Adams apple bobs up and down. Thor gasps and slams the glass onto the floor.

"Thor!" Loki admonishes in more of a drunken slur that he fears he will be embarrassed about later as glass flies up onto his lap, "careful, you could have gotten us cut.." he brushes the glass from his lap and then reaches over to brush off Thor's when he feels a certain...lump there. Loki quickly removes his hand as he feels a rush of heat inside him, an impulsive longing.

As the game went on he had found himself resting his cheek in his palm trying not to drool at his brother's muscular frame. He blamed the alcohol. Now it was just too much, Thor was struggling with his own manhood for Odin's sake!

Loki stares into his goblet as he swirls the stem and the wine sloshes. Something _must_ be in the alcohol...

"tis your turn Loki!" Declares Volstagg, jarring the trickster from his thoughts.

Loki presses a pale finger against his lower lip. "hm," he crosses one lithe thigh over the other and leans forward in thought. He can see Thor eyeing him. "I have a new game."

The group looks at the younger god skeptically. "You wish to change games? But this has been so fun!" pouts Fandrall. Volstagg claps his hand on Fandrall's shoulder. 

"Come now, we have played Sif's game long enough. Let Prince Loki have a turn."

Thor casts a wary glance toward his brother to which his brother merely returns with a mischievous grin. Thor's heartbeat quickens in his chest.

"Truth or dare? I ask and you choose which you would like to receive."

"Oh wonderful! May I start?" asks Fandrall enthusiastically.

"So much for not wanting to switch games." mumbles Sif.

"Yes of course, my friend." Loki sips his goblet daintily and a bit trickles down his lip. Thor watches it dribble and in a bold move leans the pad of this thumb out to swipe it away. Loki's golden, green eyes meet his and the moment lingers before someone coughs and the brother's part and look away.

"Very well, which do you choose?" asks Loki. 

"Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss Sif."

The group tenses. "Kiss the lady Sif? you cannot expect me to do such a foolish thing I mean-"

Sifs' eyes scream _just you try it_.

"You chose dare. You have to do it. Otherwise.." Loki looks around in thought. "You are naught more than a coward."

....

This is about the thirtieth round.

"I dare you to kiss Loki." proclaims lady Sif. The men erupt in laughter. 

"On the mouth." She specifies.

"What the hel Sif?" Fandrall cries out.

Thor looks toward his brother, face a flush. Loki does not look nearly as appalled as he should Thor thinks. However, he barely dwells on it, the ache in his trousers is too strong anyway, and Thor is no coward so he takes a great swig from his cup and slams it down. 

"No Thor-wait!" Loki cries and Thor hesitates as their friends laugh. 

'I thought you were really going to do it!" cries Volstagg.

"As did I..." Thor breathes out through his nostrils as Loki rises. "Everyone, excuse me, I need some air."

They nod and the younger prince sashays out of the hall having had enough drinks to affect his usually proud gait, Thor cannot help but notice Loki look back just a moment before he is entirely out of view.

Now that Loki is gone Thor feels a loss in the pit of his stomach, yet the ache in his loins still remains.

...

Enough time passes that Thor can take Loki's absence no longer and his friends are so enthralled in the usually quiet Hoguns' tale that they pay the young god no mind when he leaves their company.

...

Thor finds himself in the kitchen where attendants have bustled in and out of all night but at present it seems no one is in sight. He hardly has time to wonder where everyone went and cram a roll of bread down his throat before Loki clears his throat, subsequently alerting Thor to his presence. Thor turns slowly.

"Brother" Loki breathes. There is something in the sound of his voice that Thor is not sure he has ever heard from Loki and it makes the hairs on his neck stand up. It sounds too much like desire.

Loki shifts on his feet, cheeks flushed from the alcohol. "You are still doing it." He cuts himself off, chewing on his words. "You are looking at me that way..."

"What way?"

Loki shifts on his feet and his eyes have gone dark. "Undressing me with your eyes." He looks almost embarrassed and Thor wants to close the gap between them immediately but it feels like if he moves Loki might disappear. Instead he rolls his eyes. Who is to say this is not just a trick? Loki would love nothing more than to humiliate him like this. 

"Please Loki, I am in no mood for your games." The bulge in his trousers is unmistakably prominent and nearly painful. He's still too proud to admit it. He does not miss Loki licking his lips, eyes flicking down to the space between his thick thighs.

He sighs. "I am serious Loki."

"Oh as am I." Loki walks with his hips swaying and that's when Thor sees the outline of Loki's intimate area through his leggings. His ears go hot with blood as does his cock. The god of thunder exhales as his younger brother stands inches from him, soft lips parted.

"Thor..." It's all he needs to hear and he is grabbing Loki by the back of his head and crushing their mouths together.

...

The brothers are kissing and biting at each other's lips and jaws, gasping frantically in between desperately sloppy kisses trying to find air other than in each other's lungs. Thor hooks his fingers under the waistband of Loki's soft leggings and squeezes one asscheek with the other. Then one hand is pulling Loki's trousers down and the other is caressing Loki's tummy under his tunic. Loki whines softly through swollen, bitten lips and his cock bobs free. He rubs himself against Thor.

It's so hot to have Loki against him, trying to get off, Thor groans. But Loki is not getting off that easily.

Thor spins Loki around and slams him up against a kitchen closet. He lowers himself and spreads Loki's cheeks with his rough palms, fingers biting into his flesh. 

"Thor...oh Norns!.. _unnghh!._." Thor is swirling his tongue around Loki's entrance and Loki's mouth hangs wet and open.

"I have to open you up brother...you no doubt have heard I am very well endowed.. _ngghh._..but the festival has made my fertility powers quite...potent. I feel more _swollen_ than ever. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will have you Loki."

Loki nods. "Yes, I will take it all brother. Please just fill me." he whines. Norns above, Thor can hardly handle Loki like this, pliant beneath his hands, begging for him. Since when has he wanted this? Perhaps later he will ask him but for now...

Thor laughs against Loki's skin. He kisses his hole deep and pulls back with a lewd pop.

"Anyone could come in at any moment.." Loki breathes, it sounds as though he is genuinely concerned even through his lustful tone. The god of thunder is too focused to care. Thor pulls Loki back and he leans back against the door. Thor releases his thick cock from its confines and lines it up with Loki's hole. Loki is facing the kitchen and the thought of just how exposing a view it would be if anyone were to come in...

Oh Norns Thor can barely stomach it, his cock is leaking pre-cum. He imagines what it looks like from that angle. Loki exposed, sitting on Thor.

The head is so large, Thor brutishly pushes inside and Clamps his hand over Loki's mouth as Loki cries out with bliss. " _sshhh_...brother you must be quiet." Thor warns, yet Loki shakes his head, tears welling in his eyes. He feels delirious with pleasure and he feels above sound. He can hardly hear himself moaning erotically against Thor's palm. He swirls his tongue against it, sucking and moaning.

The more Thor's loin fills Loki, the louder Loki's muffled cries become until Thor is fully seated at which point Thor growls long and low. 

He sits there a moment trying to breathe, but Loki is so tight. Finally, he risks rolling up into him and he lets his hands fall. It's his mistake for Loki yells out and the sound is the most thrilling thing Thor has ever felt reverberate through his body. His cock jumps as it is squeezed, punching Loki in the prostate and Loki is starting to bounce. Thor grips his hips, eyes glazed over as he bites down on Loki's neck. "Brother...'

Thor can see Loki's profile, his lips are parted and he is panting heavily. Thor takes Loki's prick in hand. he uses the other hand to pinch and prod at Loki's rosy nipple.

Loki is a mess of moans and rasping gasps as he bounces on Thor's cock. "so big Thor _nnhh_...so _fat_..." He can't stop moaning in pleasure, praising Thor and making him thrust harder into the bouncing god.

Then Thor hears it, and the blood drains from his face.

Someone _is_ coming.

He pulls himself out from within Loki's tight hole that does not want to let him go, and Thor moans the whole way, slipping out.

Loki whimpers in protest, but Thor is pulling him inside the closet with him. 

"Thor you idiot what are y-" Loki's eyes widen as Thor presses his fingers inside Loki's wet mouth. The door to the kitchen opens and Thor's heart pounds.

He should be still, yet Thor is pumping Loki's cock in his fist. Why can't he stop? Loki's rutting into it, why is he doing that? He's even lifting Loki's shirt to tweak his pink, bruising nipple. Thor can't think. His heart is _racing_ terribly.

Footsteps clamber outside the door, too close.

"Loki...do as I say love, _hush_." Loki shakes his head and bites down hard on Thor's fingers to muffle his cry as his Thor strokes his cock through orgasm, thick spurts of white wetting Loki's toned stomach, Thor's hand. " _uhnn...yes Loki.._ " Thor whines against his brother's neck, suckling. Loki's eyes are squeezed shut and he's trembling and breathing hard.

Thor thanks the Norns and all the gods in Valhalla all in one breath when he hears the footsteps fade away and the kitchen door close.

"Oh _gods_..." hisses the thunderer. That was too close. His cock is still hard and aching, he plans to get out of the closet and take Loki to bed and fill his tight ass several times over.

Loki begins to laugh under his breath and Thor is appalled. "Brother? What's so funny? We were nearly exposed."

"I just can't believe you had me in a kitchen closet." He turns and wraps his slender fingers around Thor's cock, guiding it to his entrance. Loki lets his head fall back as he moans an obscene " _aahhhhnnnn..._ " sinking down onto his brother's cock.

" _Oh yeeessss_..." Thor hisses through his teeth. He scratches his nails down Loki's back under the soft tunic and Loki half laughs half moans.

Thor is so overcome with the bliss of climax coursing through him, he doesn't notice at all when the kitchen door opens. He does not notice the several footsteps or the voices. 

Nor does he notice when the closet door handle rattles.

damn.

**Author's Note:**

> well, I'll let ya decide for yourself what happens at the end there ;)


End file.
